Adventureland: Continued
by 14hmichel
Summary: Em and James are finally living in New York together. James feels like their relationship is perfect but Em thinks differently. What will happen when Em gets into the tough situation between James and another man?


Michel

Chapter One.

James and Em stand there and look at each other, thinking about what they had done. James couldn't have asked for a better woman to finally have. Still cold from the rain James and Em change then look at each other, "Can I stay they night?" James asked. "Really? You need to ask?" She smiles.

James walks over to her, puts his hands around her waist and gazes into her eyes. _She's so beautiful_ he thinks.

James just kept staring. Looking deep into her eyes, into her soul. He observes her beauty. He looks at her soft hair flowing down to her face. She's looking up staring at him. James slowly leans down and kisses her. Kissing her never got old to him.

At that moment he came to the realization that Em was finally his. Thinking back, he thought that he'd never get her. He fought hard for her. But now that he has her, he never plans on letting her go.

James makes a promise to himself, that every time he'd hug her, it would be tighter. Every time he kissed her, it would be more passionate. Every time he said he loved her, it would be just as exhilarating as the first time.

They really hadn't known each other for very long yet they had gone through so much. In his mind this just made them closer. _I want to marry this girl,_ James thought, _I love her._

James looked down kissed her soft lips and gently said, "Em, I just want you to know that I love you, I have for a long time."

Em looks up at James with a smirk. "Yeah, I kind of figured." They both giggle. James thinks of their love as pure. Yes, it did start rough, he got his heart broken and she did too. But their relationship is perfect in his eyes.

Em wonders what James is thinking about. She knows he loves her. She knows that she had him now. One thing couldn't get out of her mind. _I'm going to screw everything up like I always do._

She really does love James. She is afraid. Afraid of hurting him again, afraid of messing up. She knows that he is so in love that he is oblivious to reality. She remembers being like that. That guy screwed her up. He was the first guy, but many assholes came after that.

James was different. She knew he would never hurt her. He was so different, she didn't trust herself with him. She never had worried about this before. She always only worried about herself. _I don't like change,_ she thought.

"Are you okay?" James asked. Em's head shoots up and looks at his confused face. "Of course I'm okay! I couldn't be happier." Em felt like she was a terrible liar but looking at James she realized he bought it.

"Okay, well I love you Em."

"I love you too."

Chapter 2.

3 months later.

By this time Em and James lived together. James had stayed the night one too many times to count as just 'staying the night'. He had his clothes all over Em's apartment. All of his belongings were on and in the shelves of the apartment.

James loved this; he was so happy that he lived with the love of his life. He hated working at Adventure Land but it was worth it to meet Em.

He had been working and going to college, same for Em. It's hard for them to pay rent but being together was more important than money. James couldn't help it he was a romantic. Now he had a girl to be romantic with, he loved it, he loved her.

Em still felt confused about her relationship with James. She loved him but questioned herself every time he said I love you. _He's so oblivious,_ she would think every day.

It had gotten to the point that she told herself every day that she's going to hurt him. Eventually she got herself to question if she really loved him. It's amazing what the mind can do when it keeps telling itself something over and over. Eventually a person believes it.

These thoughts slowly started to ruin her mind. Almost as if she was going crazy. She had no one to talk to except a few college students that she knew didn't even care about her. Why should she tell them anything personal? She didn't see the point.

But she was about to explode.

Chapter three.

Em slowly starts to wake up, she glances at the clock. 7 A.M., "Why the hell am I up so early?" She mumbled. She glances over to see James sleeping. Em looks at him and thinks how lucky she really is to have found James, _a true romantic_, she thinks.

Em gets up, feet walking on the cold wood floor. It felt more like ice than wood. She slowly starts walking to the kitchen to grab her phone on the counter.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: BRAD she sees. She takes a double take just in case. It was true. She instantly feels her heart skip a beat. Quickly she opens it but her fingers aren't moving fast enough. "Hey, I hear you're in New York? I'm in New York too, came just to see you baby," the text said.

_Baby? I'm __not__ his baby. _But yet she likes the thought of it. She notices the butterflies in her stomach. Slowly the butterflies turn to a swirling stomach cramp. She knew that what she feels is wrong. _No I love James, only James._

She glances over at James sleeping peacefully, heavenly. She looks back down at her phone and quickly deletes it.

Chapter 4

Two days later

After she deleted that message, everything was fine. Those butterfly feelings had gone away and her love for James expanded even more. She didn't tell James, it was nothing worth talking about. But she felt wrong, she like she was cheating. But she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't.

"Thank you, have a nice day," says the girl at Dillon's. Her beach blonde hair flowing all the way down to her waist. Her face was round with freckles on her nose. She had dark green eyes that stuck out with the heavy makeup she wore. "Thank you," says Em.

Gathering her stuff she starts to grab her groceries but before she can get to them a hand reaches out and grabs them. She quickly looks up to see Brad. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought.

"Hey you didn't text me back," Brad said with a smirk.

"Why are you talking to me in the first place? I thought I was done with you." She was frustrated; she didn't want to see him. She thought everything should be back to normal but it wasn't, her feelings were hitting her right in the face.

"Done with me? That's a little harsh dontcha think? I thought we were better friends than that. I just happened to get some money; I spent it all on seeing you."

_He's lying, don't trust him._

"But come on honey, let me take these groceries out to your car and we can just chat on the way there."

_Don't give in, don't trust him. Remember what he did to you. Remember._

"Fine." Em regrettably said.

Em led the way as they both walk to her car avoiding all the people. "So how have you been?" Brad asked. "Fine, going back to school." Em tried to sound as angry as possible. Maybe that way he'd back off from any ideas. "Well good I'm glad, that's a good thing. I know that you have the capability to do anything. Hell, you could be president!"

Em looked back to see Brad smiling huge at her. She smirks a little too.

_Remember what he did to you._

Finally they reached her car. "I'm surprised you have a car in New York. Most people don't," Brad said.

"Yeah, but I hate people driving me around, I prefer to drive myself around."

" I see, well I hate to ask you this but I'm almost out of money and I need it to get back home, so I can't afford a hotel, could I stay with you for just one night?"

_Say no, say no._

"Uh, sure," Em says, "I'm sure that James wouldn't mind."

Oh James would mind. And Em certainly knew it was true.

"Wait James? You mean that you're with James?" Brad looked surprised; he didn't think that James was even in the picture anymore.

"Well yeah, but as I said, he won't mind."

"Okay, well then let's go."

Chapter 5

James slowly walks out of class. _I hate math _he thought. He looks down at his phone and instantly goes to his messages. Em didn't text him back. That was weird to him especially because the last message he sent was I love you.

He brushes it off and calls a taxi. Within no time a taxi pulls right in front of him. He was better at getting taxi's. In the past he'd be standing there for an hour just trying to get a taxi to notice him.

He climbed into the back. The taxi smells of burnt cheese and hotdogs. "Where to my boy?" The fat taxi driver said. Getting ready to say home he instead says to the grocery store. Within 30 minutes he reaches the store he walks in, buys a glass of wine and cheesecake, and then heads home.

He walks to the front door with a big smile on his face, slowly walks in, "Honey I'm home!" He yells. No response.

"Em?" He yells. Again, no response. He quickly starts searching the house. He knew she was supposed to be home.

He reaches the bedroom to see Em crying into a pillow. Shocked, James quickly puts down the groceries and runs to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he's says holding her as tight as he can.

"James, I ruined everything. I messed up, I always mess up. Why can't I just do the right thing?" She looks up at James.

James could see the pain in her eyes. As the tears gathered in her eyes and slowly, one by one they floated down creating a settle pattern that expressed despondency.

"Not everyone is perfect Em," James slowly started saying while rocking her back and forth. "Hey, everything is going to be okay."

"You don't even know what I did."

"Then tell me."

Em sat herself up and looked right at James, "Brad came down here to see me, and he had messaged me when he got here but I deleted the messages. I didn't want to see him or talk to him. He found me at the store and we talked. He came over to the house and well," Her eyes start to water up again, "I cheated on you."

To James, those words stabbed him right through the heart. He was heartbroken, confused, scared, and angry. Quietly he hears, "If you want to break up with me, I understand, I deserve it."

Quickly he looks up and says the one thing he does know for certain, "Em, I love you. I always have and I always will. I will never break up with you unless you want to break up with me. Do you want to break up?"

Em thought about it for a minute. Brad never would have stayed with her after that. Brad never told her that he loved her. He only used her. She then played back what happened with Brad. Them kissing, then her thinking how wrong it is, her kicking Brad out, yelling at him to never come back. Instantly she felt the pain of Brad kissing her. His touch burned her lips. His touch was evil, it burned and scarred her. There will be a scar there for the rest of her life.

However James, when they kissed it was peaceful, happy. Nothing about them was evil. No, it wasn't perfect. It was what she had always wanted. She never thought of that until now.

"James… I love you. I have had doubts but I do really love you. I don't want to break up with you. I never will want to; you're the one I'm supposed to be with forever. I never meant to cheat on you."

James smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "It will be hard to move on from this, but it is possible, we'll get through this, together. We'll be together, forever."

Em thought, _forever… That sounds perfect._


End file.
